The need to reduce fuel consumption and emissions in vehicles is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack typically powers the electric machines of an electrified vehicle. The battery pack may include one or more groupings of interconnected battery cells. The battery cells generate heat during certain conditions, such as charging and discharging operations. Battery thermal management systems are employed to manage the heat generated by the battery cells of the battery pack.